Accelerators, such as aminophenol type accelerators, which are known in the art for accelerating the room temperature curing reaction of epoxy resins with amines, such as polyamines, cycloaliphatic amines and aromatic amines, have the capability of reducing the reaction time only within certain limits. An example of this type of accelerator is 2,4,6-tris(dimethylaminomethyl)phenol. It would be advantageous to be able to significantly shorten such reaction time.